Ich gründe eine Gewerkschaft für missbrauchte HP-Charaktere
by Telda Lady Bittersweet
Summary: Was soll ein armer HP-Charakter machen, wenn er immer wieder in seiner wohlverdienten himmlischen Ruhe gestört wird, weil sich irgendein hormongesteuerter Muggel eine schlüpfrige FF ausdenkt? Disclaimer: JKR mögen die Figuren und die Örtlichkeiten gehören, aber mir gehört meine Phantasie und diese Story


Was soll ein armer HP-Charakter machen, wenn er immer wieder in seiner wohlverdienten himmlischen Ruhe gestört wird, weil sich irgendein hormongesteuerter Muggel eine schlüpfrige FF ausdenkt?

Severus Snape war wütend. Er war SO wütend, dass, wäre er eine Zeichentrickfigur, der Zeichner ihm wahrscheinlich hätte Rauch aus den Ohren kommen lassen.  
Er WAR aber keine Zeichentrickfigur. Er war (schon wieder mal und völlig unerklärt) auferstanden um in einer Fanfiction eine wahrscheinlich höchst dämliche Rolle zu spielen. Ob es wohl wenigstens diesmal etwas Niveau hatte? Aber diese Hoffnung zerstob schnell. Wenn er sich hier so umsah...Irgendwie alles wie grauer Nebel. Also hatte der Autor wohl wieder mal das Ambiente völlig außer acht gelassen.

Severus Snape sah an sich hinunter und das Grauen erfasste ihn. Er brauchte dringend einen Spiegel. Sich hektisch umsehend erblickte er in ein paar Metern Entfernung eine Pfütze und stürzte darauf zu. Nach nur einem kurzen Blick auf den Wasserspiegel schloss er völlig entsetzt seine Augen. Er sah aus wie eins dieser weißen Muskelmännchen auf den Muggelwerbeplakaten für Autoreifen, nur in schwarz.

Das würde also wieder eine DIESER FFs werden...Dann müsste doch auch gleich...Er hatte es doch geahnt. Nicht schon wieder so eine vorpubertäre (Grusel-)Geschichte, in der eine völlig bescheuerte Autorin (es waren meistens weibliche Buchstabenquäler) ihre feuchten Träume mit ihm ausleben wollte!

Aus dem Nebel schritt mit lasziv wiegenden Hüften eine anscheinend gerade mal 16-jährige Trulla auf ihn zu, die nur entfernt mit Hermine Granger Ähnlichkeit hatte. Die echte Granger wäre nie in solchen Klamotten herumgelaufen, bei deren Anblick sogar die Huren in der Nocturngasse rot geworden wären. Vor allem aber hatte Granger kein Vakuum im Kopf wie diese Hohlbirne, die da auf ihn zukam und sich für unwiderstehlich hielt...

Mit einem mal hatte sich die Umgebung gewandelt. Natürlich...es musste ja wieder mal einer dieser dunklen, zugigen und ständig feuchten Gänge in Hogwarts sein. Und wahrscheinlich sollte er sich jetzt auf die völlig in ihn vernarrte Dumpfbacke stürzen und entweder hier im Gang an die Wand gedrückt mit ihr vögeln, dass die Heide wackelt oder sie schmierig wie ein Zuhälter in seinen Kerker locken. Als ob ein Mann seiner Art sich jemals in dieser Form gehenlassen würde...

Oder vielleicht war es diesmal auch die andere Masche. Er sollte sich wie ein dummer Junge von dieser frühreifen Göre verführen lassen, als ob er nicht mehr Erfahrung damit hätte als ein 11-jähriger, was an sich schon eine Beleidigung seiner Person war.

Aber diesmal würde er nicht mitspielen. Er hatte genug davon. Da war ja sein Tod ein erfrischender Waldspaziergang dagegen!

Hoch richtete er sich auf und zischte mit seiner fiesesten Stimme: „Sie kleine Schlampe! Hat Ihnen noch niemand gesagt, dass Verführung nicht mit dem Vorschlaghammer funktioniert? Ziehen Sie sich an, versuchen Sie wenigstens ETWAS außer Sex in Ihren hohlen Schädel zu bekommen und werden Sie mindestens 10 Jahre älter."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging mit großen Schritten und sich weit hinter ihm bauschender Robe in Richtung seiner Kerker davon. Hoffentlich würde sich diese Mary-Sue „Granger" bei ihrer „geistigen" (HA! Geist sitzt im Kopf und nicht weiter südlich!) Erschafferin ausheulen und ihr haarklein seine Worte wiedergeben. Sowas wie die würde er doch nicht mal mit einem Drachenlederhandschuh anfassen! Viel Hoffnung, dass sich etwas ändern könnte, hatte er jedoch nicht.

Doch bis wieder jemand auf die idiotische Idee kam eine ähnlich bescheuerte FF zu schreiben, kehrte er auf seine Wolke zurück, wo er sein durch dieses Intermezzo unterbrochenes Skatspiel mit Albus und Minerva wieder aufnahm. Albus sah ihn nur mitfühlend an, dann raunte er: „Wenigstens musstest Du diesmal nicht an Gary Sue-Voldi ran!"  
Da hatte Severus Snape eine Idee. „Ich gründe eine Gewerkschaft für missbrauchte HP-Charaktere!"

Ende


End file.
